Truth Or Dare
by Moon Kitty
Summary: A few Maximals decide to play a nice game of Truth or Dare. This is probably more comedy than romance, but the romance part plays a large role in the series. Fifth in the Beast Chronicles series.


# Truth or Dare

## By: Moon Kitty

Raptora was talking with her sister, Chatalia. They were in the panther-bot's room, sitting on her bed crosslegged.

"So how's the relationship with Cheetor going?" asked Raptora.

"Good, believe it or not," replied Chatalia. "But what about you? You seem to be staring at Dinobot an awful lot," she grinned at her sister.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Raptora, blushing slightly.

"No, I just know you too well. What do you see in him anyway?" asked Chatalia.

"I don't know, I guess because he's really handsome…"

"Yeah, but he's got a real attitude problem!"

"Well, he's not _that bad!" said Raptora._

"Whatever. So, are ya gonna ask him out?" Chatalia smirked.

"Are you crazy?! I would never do that!" exclaimed Raptora.

"Oh c'mon! I know he has the hots for you too!"

Raptora sighed, "You're impossible."

***

Meanwhile, in the control room…

"Okay, Dinobot, you're in charge while we're gone," said Optimus.

"Very well," said Dinobot.

"Rattrap, Chatalia, Raptora, and Cheetor will stay with you"

"Of course," the raptor-bot muttered.

With that, Optimus left to join the others on patrol.

"Why does he put you in charge?" complained Rattrap after Optimus left.

"Because Vermin, unlike you, I know how to lead!" snarled Dinobot.

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna start arguing again!" said Cheetor, who was also in the control room.

Dinobot and Rattrap were about to comment when Raptora and Chatalia came into the room.

"Heya bots!" greeted Chatalia.

"You're in a good mood," noticed Rattrap.

"Yep!" said Chatalia as she went up to Cheetor and gave him a kiss.

"Please don't do dat mushy stuff in front of us, 'kay?" pleaded Rattrap.

"Oh fine!" said Chatalia.

"What do you want?" asked Dinobot.

"Raptora and I were bored, so we came to bug you guys!" said Chatalia.

"Oh joy…" said Dinobot sarcastically.

"Hey! I know! Why don't we play 'Truth or dare'!" exclaimed Chatalia, proud of herself for thinking of it.

A smile came across Rattrap's face, "Yeah! Truth or dare is a lot of fun…"

"I'm in!" said Cheetor.

"I'm not," said Dinobot.

"Me neither!" said Raptora.

"Oh c'mon you two! It'll be fun!" said Chatalia.

"No it won't! Last time I played truth or dare with you—"

"Oh who cares about _last_ time! Are you in or not?"

"Okay, fine, I'm in," Raptora sighed in defeat.

"Yay! And Dinobot, why don't you wanna play?" asked Chatalia.

"Because truth or dare is a child's game!" he growled at her.

"So, you're scared of a child's game?" challenged Chatalia.

"I never said I was 'scared'!"

"Then play!"

"Fine! I'll play!" Dinobot took the challenge.

"Good, so who wants to be first?" asked Chatalia.

No one took the offer.

"Good, 'cause I wanted to be first anyway," said Chatalia, "Okay, Raptora. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, is it true you have a crush on someone?"

Raptora gives her sister an evil glare, "Yes, it's true…" she muttered.

"Heh heh! I wonder who!" said Rattrap.

"Alright, now sis, it's your turn to ask someone."

"Hmm," Raptora thought about it for a moment, "Rattrap, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Raptora smirked evilly. "Alright, I want you to contact the Predacon base. Get Megatron on, and then you have to say you love him and that you want to marry him!"

"Slag…" cursed Rattrap.

"This should be good," said Dinobot, who was actually smiling.

"Okay, here it goes…" Rattrap went to the computer console and started to make a direct link to the Predacon base.

***

Predacon base…

"Royalty! There's an in-coming message from the Maximals!" informed Inferno.

"Really? Well, let's see what they have to say…" said Megatron as he opened the link.

Rattrap's face appeared on the monitor.

_~ "Megatron?" ~_

_ _

"Yes, what do you want Maximal?" said an irritated Megatron.

_~ "Megatron, I love you! I have for a long time… Will you marry me?" ~_

_ _

The Predacons were laughing their heads off, especially Tarantulas. Even Inferno, who was trying to stop himself from laughing. Everyone was laughing except for Megatron, who didn't find it very funny at all.

"What is the meaning of this, Rodent?!" Megatron said angrily.

_~ "Oh Megatron! I love you!" ~_

_ _

Megatron fired his tail gun at the computer console, terminating the link.

"Stupid Maximals…" Megatron turned and saw his troops still laughing. "Shut-up!"

***

Back at the Maximal base, all the Maximals were laughing so hard.

"That was, haha, the funniest, haha, thing I ever, haha, saw!" said Chatalia between laughs.

"Yeah, dat was kinda fun!" said Rattrap.

Everyone took a few minuets to calm down from laughing.

"Okay, my turn!" said Rattrap once everyone was calm. "I pick Dino-Butt! Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't trust you for a dare."

"Okay… is it true dat you have a crush on Raptora?"

"Oh, ho, ho! And he uses a name!" said Chatalia.

"Well…" said Rattrap.

"Yes…" said Dinobot, saying it low, so no one else would hear.

"I can't here you!" said Rattrap.

Yes! It's true!" Dinobot said a little louder this time.

"What?!" exclaimed Raptora. She couldn't believe it! He liked her too!

"I so knew it!" said Chatalia.

"Chopper-Face, your turn"

"Very well then, Cheetor, truth or dare?" said Dinobot, trying not to make eye contact with Raptora.

"What? Ya not gonna try to make a comeback?" challenged Rattrap.

"He can't! You're not allowed to dare the person who dared you last!" stated Chatalia.

"Oh…"

"So Cheetor, what do you pick?" asked Chatalia for Dinobot.

"Truth, I guess," replied Cheetor.

"Fine, is it true you lost your innocence?" asked Dinobot.

"Why you son-of-a… argg!! Cheetor, you don't have to answer that!" said Chatalia.

"Oh yes he does!" said Rattrap.

"Oh yeah… damn…" said Chatalia, remembering the rules.

"So Cheetor…" said Rattrap.

"Yes, it's true," admitted Cheetor.

"Oh Primus! Kiddo, are you serious?" said Rattrap, very shocked.

Cheetor just nodded his head.

"Chatalia! How could you?!" scolded Raptora.

"Oh, so you automatically blame it on me!" said Chatalia defensively.

"Because I know you better than anyone else!" said Raptora.

"Okay, okay! Enough of this! Let's just continue the game?" said Rattrap before the sisters could get into a fight.

"Alright, Cheetor, your turn," said Chatalia.

"Um, okay, Rattrap" said Cheetor.

"I'm gonna pick truth 'cause I think da Kiddo might wanna take it out on me!"

"Who said I was mad?" asked Cheetor innocently. "Okay, Rattrap, did you ever get a girl you didn't have to pay for?"

"Haha! Good one Cheets!" laughed Chatalia.

"Grrr… why ya slaggin'…" mumbled Rattrap.

"C'mon Rat-Face, answer the question" said Chatalia.

"I don't have to pay for all my girlfriends!" said Rattrap angrily.

"Yes, but ninety-nine percent of them you do, right?" smirked Dinobot.

"Hey! Watch it Lizard-Breath! Or I'll…"

"…Or you'll what?"

"Children, children! Please!" Chatalia tried to stop an argument. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Look who's talking!" said Raptora.

"What is _that suppose to mean?!"_

"It's just that you're not always a very nice person…"

"I'm nice!"

"No yer not!" Rattrap cut in.

"No one asked you, Vermin!" growled Chatalia.

"Will everyone just stop arguing for one minuet?!" yelled Dinobot. The others could tell he wasn't in a good mood, so they shut-up. "That's better".

"Someone's in a bad mood" commented Rattrap. Everyone just gave Rattrap evil glares. "Yeah, yeah. I know, 'shut-up Rattrap'".

"Maybe we should separate from each other for a little while?" suggested Raptora.

"Yeah, she has a point. If we spend any more time together, we'll end up at each others' necks!" agreed Cheetor.

"Alright, I'll be in my room listening to my CDs," said Chatalia as she left.

"I'm gonna go too. Get something to eat…" said Rattrap.

All the Maximals left, except Dinobot and Raptora. Raptora felt a bit nervous being in the same room as Dinobot alone. Finally, after an awkward silence, she spoke.

"What you said, was it true?" she asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like that," he replied, "And I know what you're going to say, you just want to be friends, right?"

"No, actually, that's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say was that I feel the same way too."

"What?!" Dinobot could hardly believe what he was hearing. _She feels the same way for me that I feel for her? He thought._

"I didn't say anything before because I didn't think you felt the same way," she explained.

Dinobot looked at her. He touched her cheek with his hand. He then brought his head down so that their lips met. He kissed her softly as he got closer to her. She put her arms around his neck and returned kisses. They stood there, holding each other, exchanging kisses.

He broke apart first. "You're the first person I ever cared for, Raptora."

She smiled at him. "I care for you too…"

"Would you like to join me for a walk outside?" he asked her.

"I'd love to."

With that, the two headed outside.

### **_The End_**

_ _


End file.
